Certain types of online marketplaces allow private sellers to list items for sale to others. In some cases, a seller may use a mobile device such as a smartphone to provide listing information and to create a listing on the online marketplace for an item. For example, the seller may use an application installed on their smartphone to fill out a form with basic information about the item such as the name of the item, a part number of the item, a description of the item, and a price of the item. The seller may also take pictures of the item, using camera capabilities of the smartphone, and include the pictures as part of the listing.